From Schoolgirl To Ninja
by englishteacups
Summary: [Discontinued] /Formerly: Arturo-sensei's Substitute Teacher/ Recchan Tsukiyomi is just another average, regular schoolgirl whose only infatuation is her upcoming adviser Arturo-sensei. How will she react when someone else was bound to replace him? /In Progress/
1. Da Txt Msg

**A/N: **Well, this fanfic is a mixture between three things: my school life, my fantasy, and Naruto. It's primarily based on my school life with some modifications. I just wrote this for this idea to get off my back. But if you enjoyed the story as much as I do please R&R! Well, that's all! Ja ne!

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't own Naruto.

**FROM SCHOOLGIRL TO NINJA**

_**1 **__**à**__** Da Txt Msg**_

June 3, Sunday. The last day of vacation. Oh, how I wished for vacation to last longer than the usual! I mean, I barely even enjoyed the whole of it a home. I mean, how could you enjoy your free days by just being stuck at home, staring at those reruns of cartoon shows you don't even like? I can think of better ways of spending vacations than that.

On the other hand, I think it'll be better for me to just face reality as it is. Besides, it's no use rambling and complaining. I'll just end up like the rest of the world: Pointless complainers. I do complain and blabber on a lot of things, but things are going to change this sophomore year. This time, I'm going to show what being Recchan Tsukiyomi really means. Aja! Fi—

_(Nokia Tune: Tininingning, tininingning, tininingningning)_

Before I could finish yelling Vivian Kang's infamous expression, my newly-charged Nokia 6230i rang. I was quite shocked too. It was one of the first texts I've received in ages! I don't use my cellphone often, nor do I charge it. I'm kinda lazy at stuff like that. Anxious to know what's in the message, I grabbed my phone as I opened it.

Just as I thought. It was just one of those cliché quotations that my freshman classmate Princess would send to everyone. Ignoring the message, I placed it back on my drawer and spent the rest of the day relaxing. As I got lost in my thoughts, another familiar noise disturbed me from it.

_(Nokia Tune: Tininingning, tininingning, tininingningning)_

What? Another message? That's what I don't like in texting. You settle it down, then it rings non-stop, finding out that they're just quotes and nothing important. Though I am a bit annoyed, I still stood up from the couch and picked up my phone once again. I saw Abby's name registered as the sender. I just hope it wasn't the same quote Princess sent me a while ago.

I scrolled down her message as I carefully read it. Now I knew it wasn't a quote. It was some news she just dug up from some of our nosy schoolmates. Her message looked like this:

…_**MiAaAaOwW!...**_

_**Hey der every1! 1st day of skul's 2morow! Xited yet? Heh, well… I still want 2 spend tym at home but it's ok. Nd spiking of skul, I just found out some serious news!**_

_**Sir Art, da assigned Phloem adviser & Bio & Zoo teacher went on a leave! It is said dat sum1 new will replace his duties dat he himself chose! I have no idea hu the sub. teacher is, but ol I heard from sum1 is dat he luks mysterious. Since I'm going 2 be at Phloem 2morrow, I'm gonna wish dat he's as nice as Sir Art is. Well, dats all I have 2 say now. Bye!**_

_**((gm…gm…gm))**_

Before I could even digest what her text shortcuts mean, I was a bit upset at the part where she mentioned that Sir Art (or Arturo-sensei, as what I would call him) went on a leave. It's not like I would commit suicide if he leaves though. I'm his student, not his fan girl. It's just, like everyone else in the whole batch, I kinda like him AS A TEACHER. If you're thinking of something malicious (Just as I expected), screw it before I kick your sorry butts for thinking such things.

Oh, all right. What's the use in denying reality? Okay, I do feel some sort of infatuation for the guy. But it is and it will only be that way for the rest of the school year. Nothing more. Enough. That's it.

I really looked forward to be in the class where he'll be an adviser. Tch, well I guess I shouldn't have hoped for that to happen. Some other teacher's going to cover him anyway. But I can't keep thinking…

_What's with the new teacher that makes him mysterious?_

**A/N:** I know, I know. No sign of any Naruto character yet. But in the next chapter, some familiar character will be there! I don't want to spoil you guys (If you're ever reading this though). But anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed. Oh, and for those who never knew what hit them, well here are some explanations:

Vivian Kang & her catchphrase "Aja! Fight!" are from the show Lovers In Paris. Yup, you guessed it. It's a Korean soap opera starring Kim Jung-Eun. I don't know why, but I liked yelling that one at home though.

Oh, and I know, LOTS OF EXTRA NON-NARUTO CHARACTERS. I did say it was basically based from my life, so there may be some names there popping out. But of course, just as promised, some Naruto characters will be in the next chapters. Just keep your eyes peeled.

Sorry for all the blabbering. I felt the need to explain a lot to you. Anyway, thanks for reading this and review if you want.


	2. HE'S The Teacher?

**A/N:** Thanks for making the effort to read the second chapter of this story. Expect some widening of eyes and uncontrolled gaping when you read this one. I'd tell you, LOTS OF SURPRISES. Well, what would you expect from someone as mischievous as me? Anyway, here we go. Ja ne!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Do I need to say more?

**FROM SCHOOLGIRL TO NINJA**

_**2 **__**à**__** HE'S the Teacher!?**_

5:00 am. June 4, Monday.

_(Alarm Ring: Riiing… riiing)_

Shut eyes. No reaction.

5:30 am. June 4, Monday.

_(Alarm Ring: Riiing… riiing)_

Zzzz…. Zzzz….

6:00 am. June 4, Monday.

_(Alarm Ring: Riiing… riiing)_

Insert random sleep noises here

6:05 am. June 4, Monday.

_Mother's yelling: RECCHAN TSUKIYOMI WAKE UP!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!_

Hearing my mom yell _that _loud made me jump from my bed and fix my beddings as quickly as possible. Who would've thought my mom was a great alarm? Realizing the hours I wasted on sleeping, I rushed to the bathroom, only to be found that, you guessed it, my sister's using it first. Good thing that she only used it for urinating purposes. After she used it, I quickly took a bath and got dressed in my uniform.

Checkered green long skirt, collared formal blouse, checkered green ribbon, black leather shoes, white socks… All set! After combing my hair, I raced downstairs to eat something. Glancing at the clock, I knew that I'm already 10 minutes late. After 3 minutes of gulping my milk, I ran out of the house. Great, I'm now 13 minutes late. What a nice way to start the first day of school.

I was supposed to tag along with my long-time buddy Armand. But because of my tardiness, I never got the chance to catch up. He must've been at school at this time. He's one of the punctual ones at school.

When I finally arrived at school, I noticed that the whole school's already singing the national anthem. As a consequence of being late, I was forced to join the late people waiting near the school entrance. Too bad there were no other late people than me. Perfect, just perfect. I'm going to be the only one who'll experience our principal's first day wrath.

While I was watching the whole school recite the "I salute to the flag…" thing, I noticed that there was someone else who approached my place. Obviously, that guy's late. I was supposed to give him a joke about tardiness until I turned to see him.

He ISN'T a student. I quickly noticed that because he's not in a student's uniform. He's in a teacher's uniform, wearing light green formalwear just like the rest of our male teachers. But the weird part is that I never seen someone like him at school last year, which means he's new. He has silver hair arranged in some weird manner and he had some sort of mask covering more than half of his face. He also has this weird headband which covered his left eye, making only his right eye visible. If he wasn't dressed like the teachers, I would've thought of him as a terrorist.

Noticing the way I was glaring at him, he gave me a creepy look. I froze, thinking that he was about to kill me only by looking. The atmosphere changed when he smiled at me and greeted me with a wave and a "Yo!".

Okay, now that was weird. Before he might think that I ignored him, I quickly nodded as I gave a "Good morning!" reply to his greeting. Then I quickly looked away, thinking who in the world he was. I felt him leaving the area and making his way where the teachers are. Seeing him settling there, I had come to a conclusion that he's definitely a teacher.

_But who really is he? _That's what I kept asking myself as I waited for our principal to come telling me I should get more punctual. While thinking very deeply, the answer hit me like the apple hit Newton. I remembered a part of Abby's message.

_Sir Art, da assigned Phloem adviser & Bio & Zoo teacher went on a leave! It is said dat sum1 new will replace his duties dat he himself chose!_

I remained motionless, dumbfounded to realize that the guy who shot daggers when he looked at me is going to be my class adviser. You know what?

I wish I just woke up early.

I got lost in thought of how haunted would my life be when I would have an adviser creepier than our Math teacher. I mean, only remembering his creepy glare a while ago made me shiver with fear! Usually, when our Math teacher glares at me, the fear would only last for 5 minutes. But when he gave me his creepy glare, the fear I'm trembling over would kill me! I sighed, thinking how none of this wouldn't have happened if Arturo-sensei never left. My thoughts were disturbed when the school principal called my attention.

"Miss Tsukiyomi, is something bothering you?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of me to get my mind. "Snap out of it or I'll send you to my office."

Hearing her stern voice, I shook my head as I looked up to her. Man, how worse could I get?

"S-Sorry, ma'am." I stuttered in nervousness as I nodded at her. "I was just… I was… well…"

"Enough excuses, Miss Tsukiyomi." She sighed as she glanced at me. "Since this is the first day of school, I'm going to let you pass. Next time I see you late, I'll be forced to call your parents."

"Thank you, ma'am!" I smiled as I nodded goodbye. Oh, how kind the principal is! I sure wish our new adviser was a lot like her. But I've got to face him now. There's no escape. The least I could do is to face reality and accept the truth…

That he's going to be my class adviser for the year.

But no matter how hard I deny, I'm having a feeling that I'm not going to enjoy my sophomore year.

Not one bit.

I went directly to Phloem, my classroom. Hearing the noise inside, I was relieved to know that the new teacher wasn't in the room yet. I went inside, and I saw all of my classmates' attentions drawn to me as they all stared blankly. I looked down in embarrassment as I went on my way to a seat.

I saw my freshman pal Angel waved her hand to get my thoughts. Noticing her point to an empty seat between her and Cassie, I quickly went to her direction and sat at the said chair. It's a good thing that I got acquainted with some of my classmates. Why? I get a special, reserved seat in case I get late. If I never got close to any of them, I would've settled myself on the last chair next to where Cholo is. Man, I'm so lucky!

"So, Rin," Angel faced me as I looked at her. Yeah, they got used in calling me Rin. "How's your vacation?"

"Boring as usual." I sighed as I leaned my face to my hand in boredom. "I got stuck at home, doing nothing. I bet you two had better."

They both hung their head in sadness. I guess I shouldn't have commented.

"I guess that makes us equal, huh?" I smirked as they chuckled. "What a coincidence."

"Speaking of coincidence," Angel snapped as she seemed to remember something. "Did you guys receive Abby's text yesterday?"

"Uh-huh," Cassie nodded. "It said that Sir Art's not going to be our adviser for the year. If I remembered it right, he chose someone to replace him while he's gone."

I shivered. Bringing up that kind of topic to my presence makes me chatter my teeth and clench my fists. Wait a minute! Clench my fists? There, I realize that I'm not only afraid at him…

I was angry at him too.

The reasons of my anger towards him are unexplainable. This is very pathetic! Why should I be angry at him if there is no need to be? In fact, I even think that I should apologize for staring him like he was an unwelcomed guest at the 'late people area' a while ago. But why do I feel that I despise him? Oh, not this "mind versus heart" status again. This is what I get for being late.

For the first time, I wished the principal just called my parents for my tardiness.

I would've preferred that if I knew a while ago that they're going to raise that topic.

As the eavesdropper I've always been, I also heard my other classmates talk about the news. Hearing their comments, I had a feeling that they're going to get the opposite of what they're expecting.

Why? It was simple.

They were expecting someone like Arturo-sensei.

I had this philosophy that first impressions last. That explains why I thought of the new teacher that he ISN'T even close to be like his predecessor. Noticing my state of deep thinking, Angel poked me in the shoulder to wake me back to reality.

"Hey Rin!" she called. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, um…" I stuttered as if I forgot a line on a script. "I, well, kinda met with our new adviser just this morning."

"Really?" Angel's eyes widened. "Who is he? What did he look like? Is he nice?"

I was about to say something until I felt like my voice went back to my vocal chords.

Silence.

"Well, what?" Angel raised an eyebrow, eager to know a lot from me.

I knew what I was going to say. I was going to say that the new teacher is very scary, dresses like a terrorist, gives off creepy glares, and he is NOT even close to be like Arturo-sensei. But some sort of mental note stopped me from saying it. I knew why.

I'll just get myself expelled when I would tell them those not-so-nice impressions.

"Nice try Rin." An irritating voice said. "Stop trying to get attention by those stories of yours."

I looked up to search for the source of that oh-so-annoying voice. As expected, it came from Marie. She sure had a lot of friends with her. But I think she was just a show-off jerk who always wants to screw everything about me. We've been rivals ever since we met. But it seems she has the upper hand in our little catfight. I hate it when she does that!

"I'm NOT trying to get any attention, Marie." I glared at her calmly. Though I'm angry, I knew I still have to keep my cool. If I didn't, I'll just get myself expelled for kicking her butt.

"If you're not, then why don't you tell us?" she let out an evil chuckle, thinking that she won the war. "You're just going to tell us. Besides, you're not some worthless chicken, are you?"

That. Is. It!! I've had it with her!! Getting my adrenalin rush the better of me, I stood up from my seat as I looked at her with evil eyes. Responding to my actions, she let out a stance as she stared at my eyes with anger.

"You want me to tell you? Fine!" I yelled at them all. "The new teacher's NOT even like Sir Art!! He's evil!! He shots evil glares at people, and on top of it all, he looks like a terrorist!! Also, he's…"

As a method of getting all the frustration out of my system, I yelled every single insult that could tarnish the new sensei's reputation. I didn't want my classmates to think I'm a show-off like my rival. So, I thought of it as a way to prove myself.

I got carried away, but I didn't care. All I wanted is for all that unexplained anger to get out of me and find another victim. Not minding that the door was opening, I still continued ranting and rambling. I only stopped when Angel tugged my skirt. Everyone stared at me like I did a crime. Marie and her friends gave me a sinister smile. When I turned to look at the door, he was standing there.

He heard all of it. I can see it when he shot a look at me that said _you're dead meat_.

I gulped. Now I'm twice the scared. I apologetically bowed at him as I took my seat. Angel and Cassie looked at me as if I had mental issues. I knew it. I shouldn't have let my adrenalin get the better of me.

Now here I am, suffering from what I just did. I'm surely getting a reputation here. Recchan Tsukiyomi: The pathetic, unpunctual, and idiotic pupil. How great. Heck, I would've been thankful at that if I was some most wanted criminal. And for the record, I'm a nice girl! I'm just… upset at things… things that I don't quite understand.

I sighed and went back to my normal state. The new teacher made his way to the teacher's table as he sat to his chair. He placed his things near the table edge as he looked at us. I'm guessing that he's about to give a wave and a "Yo!" at the whole class.

Guess what? He did.

"Yo!" he smiled as he gave a wave. "Sorry I'm late. There was this conversation I had from the principal that I enjoyed and got lost track at the time."

I noticed the whole class sweat dropped at his actions. I found that weird just like a while ago.

"I know that you guys were expecting Arturo-sensei to be your adviser." He continued. "But I'm afraid that he's on a leave so he sent me to be his substitute."

I was surprised that we shared something common. We both like addressing teacher's names with their first name plus the suffix _sensei_. I didn't pay that any mind. Everyone can do that.

"By the way, I'm Kakashi Hatake." He looked at us. "But I like it better if you'd call me Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi Hatake… I've got to put that one in my blacklist.

"I bet you guys want to know more about me." He snickered as the whole class looked at him. "Let's see… My likes and dislikes? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? I never thought of that. And my hobbies? Well, I have lots of hobbies."

All of us sweat dropped even more. Heck, if he wasn't going to answer any of those questions he asked himself, he shouldn't have said them aloud in the first place. Geez, is he this complicated? He sure is a lot like Arturo-sensei!

Wait just a… Did I just think that someone as creepy as Kakashi-sensei is a lot like Arturo-sensei?! Unbelievable, Recchan Tsukiyomi! Just unbelievable! What were you thinking!? Comparing your one and only infatuation to some mask-wearing guy is not you! Besides, I did tell the whole class that he's way far from being like Arturo-sensei. I better hold on to my words.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be the only one introducing in front." He muttered as he brought out some orange pocketbook to read. While reading it, he said "I would like you guys to introduce yourselves, starting from the girl who yelled a lot of things about me."

Hearing that, everyone stared at me. I took note of this, and I blushed in humiliation. Man, I felt so guilty for being such a stupid dimwit a while ago. Now he's dishonoring me like the way I dishonored him. What a genius move to gain your new sensei's trust.

It's too late to turn back now, so I shook all the guilt and humiliation away. I stood up and walked slowly in front of Kakashi-sensei. I hesitated to talk at first, but his dagger-filled glares made me tense as I tried to speak.

I opened my mouth, but it seems like my voice itself won't come out.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow while reading. "Say something before I send you to the principal's office for what you did a while ago."

His words scared the tense out of me and I put myself together. In a stubborn yet nice way, I introduced myself in front of him. Though, I tend to look away from him because his gaze gives me shivers of fear.

"I'm Recchan Tsukiyomi, but you could call me Rin if you want. I like to go out to some adventurous places with some ice cream and I don't like people who are show-offs and jerks. I have dreams of becoming what I want to be and I like working myself out as I listen to music. That's all, thank you."

After holding my breath because of my fast talking speed, I quickly let it out. I was waiting for him to say something like "Next!" or "Take a seat!", but he didn't. I was waiting for him to say something, anything that come out from his mask-hidden mouth. But only silence answered me with a deafening tone.

Annoyed by the length of time I was standing in front, I sighed as I looked at him to tell him I'm taking my seat. But when I gazed at him to speak, my heart went through my throat. My eyes widened when I saw…

…that he was staring at me like he knew a lot about me.

I can see it. It was directly written to his right eye. It's like he knew me from somewhere. It's like he lost me. His gaze looked like he missed me, he longed for me. I don't know why the heck I thought of such interpretation, but that's the way I see in his eyes as he stared at me. I can't blame myself either. I wouldn't think of such things if he just told me I can sit after I introduced, right?

Silence filled the whole room as my classmates stared at Kakashi-sensei and me. I stared at the masked man in front of me as I stared at him. Standing in front is going to be longer than I thought.

**(Kakashi's POV)**

_Recchan Tsukiyomi… I'd never thought that someone like her could be addressed as Rin. Well, I've got to admit; she sure reminds me a lot of my teammate Rin. Her hair, her stature, her nickname… I guess the only things they don't have in common are those two marks my comrade used to have of the face. I really miss her, but I'm pretty sure she's happy now with Obito, wherever she is._

_Well, I've got to continue my mission. I'm keeping an eye on this kid._

**(End of Kakashi's POV)**

"Okay, you may now take your seat Rin-chan." Kakashi-sensei told me. "Next!"

"H-Hai…" I bowed down as I went back to my seat.

I quickly walked to the aisle to get seated. When I sat at my chair, I realized…

…that Kakashi-sensei just called me Rin-_chan_.

What the!? If I got my Japanese trivia right, I knew that the suffix _chan_ is used to call someone close are attached to you. How come he called me that!? We're not even close, for Kami's sake! I fear him, duh! Surely, most of my classmates never noticed this. They don't have a clue of those suffixes now, do they?

But I know one person who does, and I plan to approach her at recess.

When everyone got finished introducing themselves, Kakashi-sensei stood up and grabbed his things. He announced something before he left.

"Stay here after your last class and wait for me to dismiss you." He stated. "I'm going to assign people to clean your filthy room."

And with that, he left.

"Hey, Rin!" Angel approached me. "You never told us that you're close with Kakashi-sensei."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I told you, I never met someone like him before, only a while ago."

"Honestly, he sure stared at you like he missed you or something." Cassie added. "Are you sure you never met someone like him? Maybe you just forgot?"

"I told you guys, I never knew him until this day." I repeated. "Case closed."

I kept quiet while my seatmates gave me a '_you're denying' _look. I can't believe that they don't believe the truth! I swear, I never met Kakashi-sensei before. But then, they were right about how he stared at me. But really, I never met him until now.

First time in my life, I was thankful that our Math teacher's already there. Maybe I can loosen up with her nose-bleeding equations and problems.

Now, I just have to approach her at recess.

**A/N:** Whoa! That's a long one! Heh, the only reason why I did that is I wanted the next chapter to focus at the recess incident. Anyway, was it interesting, or did I get carried away on blabbering that I bored you? Sorry for those long blabbering. I guess I got carried away… ; Review if you guys want! I'll be on the 3rd chapter now!


	3. Ruined Recess

**A/N:** Well, here's Chapter Three… R&R if you want. Ja ne!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd (insert maniacal thoughts here)…

**FROM SCHOOLGIRL TO NINJA**

_**3 – Ruined Recess**_

_(School Bell Rings: Riiiing! Riiing!)_

"…Class is over. You may now take your recess." Our Math teacher told us as she left.

Finally! The moment I've been waiting for! The minute our Math teacher went out of the door, I waited for Cassie and Angel and went straight to the cafeteria. I told them that they reserve me a seat while I wait for _her_. As soon as I saw her figure emerge at the staircase, I quickly ran to her as I saw her wave at me.

"Recchan!" she exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"

"Epichan!" I said as I gave her a high-five. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me another one of your silly stories now, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that and a question." I scratched the back of my head. Am I that predictable?

"Well, spill it out!" she grabbed my hand and ran to the cafeteria. "Recess isn't forever, you know."

As we made our way to the long queue of hungry school people, I told her about Kakashi-sensei and the _chan_ issue.

"So, what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" I asked her as we walked.

"Oh, the new Biology teacher?" she said. "Well, he's okay. Not too scary, not too nice."

"You're kidding right?" I raised an eyebrow. "He seems pretty scary to me with those death glares he's giving."

"Death glares?" she asked. "I never saw him give any single evil glare when he entered our class."

"Well then, he's always giving me creepy glares that make me shiver." I told her. "Man, I think he's a terror."

"Isn't that the same way you described Sir Art at the first day of school last year?" she chuckled. "Then what happened? You fell for the guy! You're overreacting, Rin."

I paused, trying to remember my first impression of Arturo-sensei. I'm afraid to admit it, but she's right. If I'm not mistaken, I did describe Arturo-sensei as a terror teacher who does nothing but scare the jeebies out of me. But later on, I felt his kind side that made me, well, like him. But that totally doesn't mean that I like Kakashi-sensei too!! He's a different issue.

"Well, yeah but—" I tried to reason out, but she cut me off.

"Listen Rin," she smiled as she patted my shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei must be giving those glares at you to gain respect. He's also human, not a cannibal. Besides, if you described him exactly the same way you first described Sir Art, then there's totally a 100 chance that you'll get fond with him sooner or later. It's like déjà vu! Though I don't know if you'll be infatuated with—"

"Hold it, Epichan!" I gave her a look. "Do you think I'll get fond with a person who looks like a terrorist and wears a stupid mask to cover most of his face?! Man, I don't even know why he—"

Not noticing that I reached the end of the queue, I bumped at the last person. I fell, but Epichan caught me. When the last person turned his head to see me, I gulped.

It was Kakashi-sensei. Why does he have to appear every time I talk about him?

"Good day, Kakashi-sensei!" Epichan grinned at him. Then she nudged at me and whispered. "Say sorry, Rin!"

"R-right," I nodded at her. Then I slowly turned my head to him and looked down. "Um… Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei."

Epichan and I settled at the queue, with me behind Kakashi-sensei and Epichan behind me. Kakashi-sensei stared at me for a long time as I tried to avoid his gaze. I swear, he's totally creeping me out!

As the queue started to move forward, no one said anything. Well, except for Epichan's constant talking about Clannad and Rozen Maiden which annoyed me and Kakashi-sensei to no end. Hey, that's another thing in common! Why the heck am I counting the things we have in common anyway?! I've got to keep my sense… at least until dismissal.

When we finally reached the counter, Kakashi-sensei ordered his food first since he's in front. As soon as he got what he ordered, he left. But when I was about to tell the recess lady what I want to eat, I felt his presence behind me. I felt like the whole time stopped when I glanced and saw his face leaned on my right ear.

"_You really should be careful at you actions, Rin-chan."_ He whispered. _"One more word out of you and I'm sending you to the office."_

I froze at my place as he walked away and smiled at Epichan. Epichan smiled and waved back at him as the recess lady tried to get my attention.

"Hey Tsukiyomi!" the recess lady yelled. "What are you going to eat?! You're not the only one hungry, you know!!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I snapped back to reality. "Umm… I'll have… umm…"

"WHAT!?" she yelled louder.

"Sandwich please!" I grinned exaggeratedly as she gave me a sandwich.

I waited for Epichan to get her order so that we can get to Cassie and Angel's table. As soon as we settled there, the three of them noticed that I'm not feeling myself. They all sighed as Epichan tried to convince me that everything will be fine.

"Rin, you've got to relax." She told me. "Why are you that tense?"

"Well, I won't be like this if he would stop being creepy!" I glared as I took a bite on my sandwich.

"What is it this time?" she sighed.

"Oh, he just threatened me that if I blabber more about him being creepy I'd be sent to the office!" I yelped as I placed my hand to my face in fear.

"It is your fault, anyway." She pointed out. "Besides, isn't it nice of him not to tell the principal yet?"

"Well, if he'd stop acting so creepy I'd—" I tried to reason out, but Epichan cut me off again.

"Recchan!" she stared at me. "You've got to get a hold of yourself. If you try to mess up with the new teacher, you'll only get yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, she's right." Angel nodded. "I can see Kakashi-sensei as a nice teacher. He could even be nicer than Sir Art."

"Yeah, right." I buried my face to my hands.

"Don't be blind, Rin!" Epichan advised. "Just be nice to him, okay? Act normal when he comes."

"I'll try if I can." I smirked. They do have a point.

"That's the spirit, Rin!" Cassie punched my back lightly.

"Oh, and Epichan," I called her out.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"About the suffix _chan_…" I mumbled.

"Well, that suffix is used to address people close to you." She explained. "Although I think it's mostly used on girls' names like Rin-chan, for example."

"If that's the case…" I raised an eyebrow. "Why did Kakashi-sensei call me Rin-_chan_?"

"Maybe it's his way to tell you that he's a nice guy." She shrugged. "Shouldn't you feel sorry that he still calls you with that kind of suffix despite the way you describe him now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be my friends?" I gave them a look.

"We're just saying, though." They said altogether.

"Some friends you are." I snickered as I finished my recess.

_(School Bell Rings: Riiing! Riiing!)_

"Well, see you at lunch _Rin-chan_!" she teased as she went back to her room.

"Let's go, you two." I told Cassie and Angel as we all went back to Phloem.

"Sure, _Rin-chan_!" they laughed as they followed me.

Arrgh! I hate it when they call me like that! I knew it. I shouldn't have asked about the _chan_ issue.

When we reached the classroom, we quickly prepared ourselves for the next class. There's only one thing I have in mind.

There's a huge chance that I won't enjoy lunch today.

**A/N:** Sorry if the story flow isn't that good. My arms and head are so pushed out today. I feel like Deidara. You know, with the hurt arms and stuff. Oh well, never mind. R&R if you want! I'll try to make Chapter 4 now.


	4. Rin's Way of Apologizing

**A/N:** Well, this is the fourth chapter of the story. I'll have to finish this ASAP because I have a lot of ideas suddenly popping in my head. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if the writing flow isn't as good. My head's still out of order. R&R if you want! Ja ne!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. My arms are too hurt to be humorous so that's it.

**FROM SCHOOLGIRL TO NINJA**

_**4 – Rin's Way of Apologizing**_

"… and that's why you must all behave at my class!" Mr. Pipes, our high-pitched Geometry teacher, scolded us for being noisy. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The whole class nodded.

I'm not really paying any attention to what Mr. Pipes was saying. My thoughts were preoccupied on the exact words Kakashi-sensei told me this recess.

_(Flashback)_

"_You really should be careful at you actions, Rin-chan. One more word out of you and I'm sending you to the office."_

_(End of Flashback)_

All I really wanted to do this first day of school was to make a good impression to the teachers. Besides, I wouldn't have said those things if Kakashi-sensei would act just like the rest of the teachers. Wait a minute… he is acting like the rest of the teachers! Oh man, I'm confused now! Well, if Marie didn't make me yell on how horrible Kakashi-sensei is a while ago, I wouldn't be like this.

Oh, what's the use?! I thought I promised myself that I won't complain and ramble anymore. What just happened to me? Alright then. This time, I'm going to follow Epichan's advice. I should act normal and be nice to Kakashi-sensei. And I have to apologize to him for being such a rude student. But how?

I thought of numerous ways on how to tell him how sorry I am. It's too simple to just say sorry in front of him. I have to do something special. Let's see… Hmm… Ah, I think I got it! I'm going to—

"Ms. Tsukiyomi, can you please repeat what I just said?" Mr. Pipes suddenly called me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Umm… Pardon?" I stood up, shocked by the rush of events.

"I said that you repeat what I just said, Ms. Tsukiyomi." Mr. Pipes crossed his arms and looked at me seriously. "Well?"

Uh-oh! I'm dead meat again! I was too busy thinking of a way to apologize to Kakashi-sensei that I didn't listen to Mike-sensei (aka Mr. Pipes). What do I do!?

"I… I…" I stuttered, trying to figure something out.

"So, it just shows that you're not listening." He gave me a stern look. "I'll let you go this time, but say hello to minus 5 on your first test. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." I bent my head in disappointment as I took my seat.

Great, there's now a big chance that I'm going to fail Geometry now. But that's not important anymore. I have to get back to my thoughts. Where was I? Oh yes!—

I am going to treat Kakashi-sensei to a free lunch! Then I'll eat with him and then, the apology!

Isn't that perfect? Well, I have to do that or I'll be living my school days in fear and anxiety.

Now, I just have to wait for the school bell. Then everything will exactly go as what I planned.

**A/N:** Next chapter will focus of the events of lunch. Ooh, isn't that exciting? And, if you keep on reading this (if you are reading this), you'll see a lot of surprises like –censored- LOL! Anyway, see you at Chapter 5 then!


End file.
